Beautiful Stranger
by TheAllToucheMsHarley
Summary: I had told him countless times "Assassin's don't have the luxury of falling in love". But this time as i attempted to run away from him he pulled me close and whispered, "Well this one does" as his lips hungrily sought mine. JackOC.
1. Reflection

Chapter 1: Reflection

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic. I really hope you guys like this story. I was crossing my fingers when I posted it. This chapter is just a prologue to understand the plot and April.

Disclaimer: No I don't own for Four Brothers but I do own April and other characters that you've never seen before in the movie. But dam, what I would do for a piece of Garrett Hedlund! Anyways…ON TO THE STORY!

_Beautiful Stranger._

_That's what most of them call me._

_Or at least the ones that have a chance to say something before I pull the trigger._

_Three years and it's the same routine. Go in, and don't come out till your carrying a corpse………..or corpses. _

_Being an assassin doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I do, or so everyone thinks. But it's all a facade, because inside there's nothing._

_A dark hole that consumes me more and more each day. You don't know how many nights I've laid on my bed pleading for death to come and sweep me away._

_Where?_

_Anywhere. But here. My life is crashing and burning and no one knows it. It's just me. It's always been me. Alone. I could be in a crowded room and still feel all alone._

_Can't tell you all the dreams I've had of me dying. Each night a different way. Whether one day it was an overdose, a bullet or just me taking the plunge. And each night I would wake up and cry. Cry not for the dream itself but for the way I could never do that. Actually stop the pain._

_Why?_

_Because I was and still am a coward._

_And I hated myself for it. Still do, sometimes._

_But I wasn't always like this, no. I can remember, barely, a time when I felt truly happy._

_It was my birthday. I was turning seven, no eight, and mother had bought me a cake. It was just us, always had been, always will. My father, the fuck he was, was convicted for armed robbery and sent to a prison confinement for six years._

_Dana, my mother spoiled me rotten with the little that we had. Mom worked as a waitress at the local diner. We were always on a fixed income. But she always made sure that I never shed a tear, giving me everything at my will. She use to teach me lessons about the world itself every chance she got. Not scientifically but morally. Showing me the reason why people did this or that and the meaning between right or wrong. Each year all mom could afford was maybe an old doll or a small diary. But this year was different. It was painted on her smile._

_The candles were blown and the cake was cut. I thought that what was a good birthday had ended but I was wrong._

_My mother came out carrying a small bow wrapped neatly accompanied with a bow on top. As I opened the box my heart got caught in my throat. Inside was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. Engraved on the front was the word "Forever". As I opened it inside was a picture of me and my mother on Easter, both of us matching in our white sun dresses._

_On the inside left hand corner my mother had engraved the phrase she would always say to me when I felt lonely, upset, or unwanted._

"_Forever I shall love you till the last of my dying days."_

_That was the last time where I could recall myself not wanting to rip my heart out, because what happened next sent my life on the road to a living breathing hell._

_Thursday, December 3rd, a day that might seem ordinary to anybody but for me was the turning point to the person I am today. I was coming home from school when I soon saw police cars and ambulances in front of my house. I figured the worst and started running, until I saw a couple of paramedics carrying out a body bag._

_Tears streamed down my face as I pushed my way through the crowd of police officers and neighbors. Trying to get inside the house. For what? I didn't know, didn't care……..not then at least._

_At last, I saw a friendly face amongst the crowd. My best friend in the world and practically my sister, Andrea came toward me alongside her mother. Both faces filled with tears streaming down their cheeks._

"_Wha……wha……happened!" I choked._

"_Oh my god, April. I don't know how to tell you this, but your mother………….she's dead sweetie."_

_I froze. WHAT? My mother! What did she ever do to somebody to get her life taken away in return? All my sadness was soon replaced with anger……..revenge._

"_Who?" I said firmly as I furiously wiped the tears away from my face._

"_The police still haven't figured it out. No fingerprints, no force entering the house, nothing. It was like God just came down and…….and." Mrs. Higgins broke into massive sobs, shaking uncontrollably._

"_God." It struck me. Why did he do this to me…………….to her. Mom always went to mass on Sundays. Always saying that God is a Shepard always taking care of his sheep………..meaning us._

_Is that so? Taking care? If that were true my mom wouldn't be on the midnight express, last stop six feet under ground._

_I hated him. God. My veins filled with such hatred that I took off my necklace of God on the cross off and threw it on the ground. For me, there was no God…………not anymore._

_After mom's death I had no place to go. Mrs.Higgins allowed me to stay with her. But that didnt last long. Seven years. Not long at all._

_I was 15 and I felt lonelier than ever. Andrea usually cheered me up time to time, but it wasn't of any comparison as to seeing my moms smile beaming down at me again. At least, for one more time._

_Days passed as my soul grew darker and darker each dying day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until "he" showed up again. To be honest, I had forgotten about him. Barely remembered how he'd looked like, but his eyes made the memories all flood back to me._

_Mom always said me and dad had the same colored eyes. Wide, green eyes always on the alert._

_Frank, my father was soon released from prison and started going on his new life. I guess months passed and he started wondering what ever happened to me and mom. _

_So you know what happens next. When I think about it, it's all a blur. I can't remember much about it. But I do remember my dad and Mrs. Higgins yelling, father crying for what happened to mom, me screaming because I didn't want to leave. My head starts to hurt when I even think about it. So I tend not to. The only thing that mattered that day was that I was taken away from the place where I could actually be myself………whatever that meant._

_Prison life didn't go well on Dad. By the way he acted, didn't learn anything from it. Always angry, always drunk. I'm not going to go into detail about what happened. Not now. Not up for it. Let's just say dear ol' dad use to play little games with me. That bastard. Hope he's rotting in hell. And I took up the guts and pulled the plug on him. He was arrested and his little games were put to a stop. Anyways………_

_After Dad's arrest I was stuck at the local orphanage for months. I had gone through about a dozen social workers none of them able to find me a new foster home. But it changed when I met Evelyn. She was an angel sent straight from the heavens. It was her that never gave up trying to find me a new home._

_Unfortunately the search wasn't successful. Evelyn felt so helpless that she couldn't find me a home so she suggested that I should live with her. She told me she had four sons that would love me to come live with them. Yeah right! I declined her offer and moved back with Andrea after Mrs. Higgins received a license to be my foster mom._

_But even then me and Evelyn always kept in touch. Having secret lunches every three to four times a month. She showed me love, like nobody besides mom ever did. She was and still is my…………_

"Abe." Said Andrea pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yeah." I replied gazing out the car window.

"Is it ever going to stop?"

"What you mean?"

"I'm talking about his April. About you killing people for a living."

I rolled my eyes. "Andrea don't start, not now. If it wasn't for this you and I would be living in the streets right now."

Andrea pulled the car to a stop. "Well to be honest I would rather live in the streets than helping you time after time dragging dead bodies and dumping them into the river!"

"I always told you not to get involved." I whispered. I hated when she pulled the guilt card on me.

Andrea started the car again. "Yeah but it seems like I don't have a choice."

I looked at her knowing that she was right, but didn't want to go into that topic again. Knowing that I had to focus on the upcoming job I had to finish.

"So, April where are we going to strike tonight"

"Ha. Ha. Funny Andrea. Didnt know you had a sense of humor. Guess you finally decided to let that stick up your ass have a peak at the outside world. Just turn here and stop on the house next to the local grocery."

As we got out two men dressed in black from head to toe carrying guns came out and whizzed passed us not even noticing that we existed. I grew suspicious, wondering why they were in such a hurry. I looked at Andrea and told her to call 911 just in case while I decided to go in and check out the damage.

I gasped as I saw the cashier sprawled on the floor behind the counter. Blood was flowing down his body like the Nile River. I looked around hoping there weren't any other victims, but soon saw a puddle of blood in the back of the store near thepoultry section. I walked closer to the back of the store nearly tip-toeing the whole way.

My mind went whirring hoping it wasn't a child or a woman, hoping that the puddle was just in my imagination. Heart thundering, heart pounding I soon saw the body whose blood was pouring down the aisle.

Nothing but screams came from my mouth as I saw the face of the innocent being whose life was taken away.

_Evelyn._

**A/N: **And there's chapter one! Oooo I hope you guys like it! I was crossing my fingers as I posted this up. I live for reviews! So make my day and press that little gray button! What do you say! I'll give you some free pixie sticks!


	2. Greetings And Farewells, Sort Of

Disclaimer: I think you guys know that I unfortunately _don't _own Four Brothers or Garrett Hedlund…. But hey a girl can dream huh!

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me that you like and enjoy the story! I was a little nervous while posting this chapter up! And the song used in this chapter is not mine! So I don't take credit for it! Oh God let me just get on to the story I'm losing my buzz. Pixie Sticks The Next Beer America! ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 2: Greetings and Farewells….Sort of

**_A Week Later_**

The streets of Detroit echoed with an eerie silence that would've made even the Grim Reaper cringe. It was as if a plague had swept all the land as it did so many years ago. I decided that just a pair of jeans and my violet purple bomber jacket would be sufficient enough for the funeral. I wouldn't be staying long anyways as I had _other_ things to attend to.

I sat on the couch flipping threw the channels as I waited for Andrea to hurry up getting dressed. I settled for an old rerun of "_Friends" _bored out of my mind on how people could think that a jackass getting a turkey stuck in his head be classified as "_funny."_

"Why aren't you dressed?" said Andrea as she came down the stairs into the living room wearing nothing except her bathrobe.

"Um, I am dressed." I said not taking my eyes off the TV screen.

"April we're going to a funeral, its better if you wear black."

"I don't own black clothes. The only ensemble I own that is indeed black are my _working clothes_. And that's at the dry cleaners." I said getting annoyed. "We'll just tell all those ingrates that I'm ...…..color blind." Andrea went back upstairs as I decided that I've had enough of this mockery people called sitcom television.

_ Detroit Cemetery _

The cemetery was packed with people of all ages finding their seats as the priest waited to start the ceremony. Me and Andrea decided to sit at the far back tired of people coming up to us giving us condolences for being the ones to find Evelyn's body.

The priest opened with the usual greetings to everyone and commenced with stating how great a person Evelyn was and how we will all remember her forever.

Slowly his words started fading and my head started spinning. I felt suffocated, I couldn't breathe. Everything went blank. The only thing that came through was the song that I heard in the car on the way over here. Dam Andrea and her lack of music diversity.

_I am not here_

I'm not. I don't feel like I'm here. I feel nothing. Can't even cry when the woman who was the closet thing to me in the world has just died and it was _I _who found her body flowing in cold blood. My life is just an illusion fooling everyone including me.

_I think I've never been here at all or ever will be_

Not since Mom's death have I been able to feel real. Feel like I exist. Over time I've compared myself to a vampire, can live on nothing except the scent of human flesh and spilling blood. I don't think I ever will be able to come back in touch with my senses….without someone telling me to reach out and climb out of the dark abyss that's claimed me as its own.

_I feel like a place_

_Where no one goes anymore_

Feel? The word has been my enemy since day one. Why would someone want to be near me….when I don't even want to be near myself?

_Why can't I see that everything's broken? _

_Why does it seem my life's turned grey?_

But I do see. I'm seeing it too well for my sake; not only my heart but my mind, body, and soul are broken as well. What keeps me moving on? A question I ask myself daily. Grey? My life's not grey, it's black. Everything I see, everything that brings me the dreadfulness of emotion is showed to me through a black veil. A dark cloud that follows me to my never-ending death.

_I can't believe in anything scared _

_When I don't believe that I am real_

What's the point? The only thing that was ever scared to me besides mom, were my meetings with

Evelyn. Now that life has taken them both away what is there left? The only people who bothered to make a difference in my life………..are now gone…forever.

_It seems so bizarre_

_But none of this matters_

It doesn't seem bizarre I've felt dead since I was a child. And it doesn't. None of it matters, never has, and I guess never will.

_Thoughts disappear, hope has died_

_Now I am safe, nothing can hurt me_

My hope for a miracle has died so long ago that it's escaped my mind. Safe? I can never be safe. I constantly put myself and those close to me in danger. All I can think about is myself. Look at me I'm doing it at this moment at another woman's funeral who has done so much for me the least I can do is pay my respects for her. Times like these I disgust myself. Hate looking at myself anymore.

But no one knows it, because I'm NOT a pity case. I do have my dignity after all. And no one is going to come and destroy that. Andrea doesn't understand. All the guys at the joint think it's funny. Humor. A thing that if I were God would abolish with a _swish _of my hand.

_Why can't I see my need for forgiveness?_

_The truth and the lies confused as one_

Assassins don't have time to forgive. I can't forgive myself when I know that I can't stop. I need it. Pathetic but its keeps me going, going to my dream…………….death. Truth there is none, lies I have plenty. I'm lying to everyone, the cops, Andrea, even_ myself._

_I can't believe in anything scared _

_When I don't believe in anything_

Its right I can't believe in anything scared because if I do it goes away. Evelyn is living proof…………….or at least was.

"April! April! Are you okay?"

"What" I say as I hear a hushed whisper pull me out of my reverie once again.

I look around and see everyone with their heads down saying a goodbye prayer. I couldn't take it anymore, my hands we're shaking, I was sweating, and I started growing nauseous.

"I'm going." I said clutching my stomach.

"Wait why?"

Andrea persistent as always wanting to know everything that was going on. "I can't take it anymore. I'll wait for you in the car." Before she had time to answer, I sat up and quickly made my way to the street. Far away from sight I finally did throw up, which is odd because I didn't have anything to eat this morning.

But as April ran away what she didn't notice was that a certain rocker through teary eyes saw her running away back to the car.

_Jerry's House After the Funeral_

"Yeah my mom she use to talk about ya'll all the time. Talking about how you all use to paw on her at work." That was Jerry, the "model citizen". Nice guy. I baby-sit his two kids; you never know when you need an alibi.

During the ride over I got back to my old self, more so I put the mask into gear.

People were everywhere, crowding the place. Andrea was around somewhere. I just stuck in the background with my bottle of beer. Hoping that with a couple more I'd be so drunk I'll soon be acting like a gay man on his wedding day.

Andrea soon came up to me looking dazed and hair sticking up in places. We had a "don't care don't ask" policy between us; it was me the one who didn't really care; Andrea could never stop caring as if it's in her nature. So I just kept to myself with my bottle of beer.

"April, why don't you have some fun, talk to someone for a change. You're always dark and depressing stalking around like you have menopause. God forbid it rubs off me!" said Andrea as she shuddered off the thought.

"Andrea from the years you've known me when have you seen me not act like the way I currently am now. You've been nagging me about it for so long that it's boring me. So can you please stop?" I said looking at the crowd in no one particular. Andrea gave me a look and walked away. I loved her like she we're my own flesh and blood but sometimes, well most of the times she could get under my skin. And I didn't know if it was her fault or mine.

But the more alone I was the less I had to keep up with the charade. I kept to myself and observed everything and everyone around me. Use to it from all those years with dad. I shook the thought off as soon as it came. Didn't want to go back down memory lane.

My eyes wandered to Amelia and Daniela playing with their dog, but kept close eye as I saw two men that I've never seen before walk toward them.

"Hi, you must be Amelia and Daniela. I'm your Uncle Bobby and this here is Cracker Jack" said Bobby as he crouched down to the girl's eye level.

"Don't teach them that Bobby" Jack said doing the same notion that Bobby did.

Bobby and Jack kept chatting with the girls until the girls playfully ran away as Detective Green and Detective Fowler approached both men.

"Fuck!" I didn't want the cops to see me now. I wasn't in the mood……well since when am I ever? I turned around and made Andrea stand in front of me making false conversation.

"Bobby Mercer how you been?" Green said enveloping Bobby into a hug. "You keeping straight?"

"Straight-ish."

"Well its nice to see you at least came to your mother's funeral." Green chuckled.

"Green I'm not here for Ma's funeral" Bobby said giving them both each a stern look.

"Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." Fowl said stepping up in front of Bobby.

"Yeah and by the way things look around here…."

"Be easy Bobby, we got a witness who was there and saw two gang bangers come out after shooting the place." Green said hoping to clam the rough waters that is Bobby Mercer.

"Really? Didn't know cops these days bought themselves witnesses……"

I had enough as I grabbed Andrea by the hand and started making my way to the car.

"It's real Mercer. In fact she's right over there." Fowler said nudging his head toward April's direction. "Ms. Pearson!" he called out.

I mentally cursed at myself for not walking faster. I decided to play it coy and turned around. I raised my eyebrows indicating as to what the fuck he wanted to do with me. Well except sleep with me as he so "respectively" told me on his last visit.

Fowler nudged his head. I walked over to him. I felt the rocker look at me from head to toe knowingly. The other one just looked plain confused.

"This is Jack and Bobby Mercer. Evelyn Mercer's….."

"Yeah, whatever." I said glancing at both men quickly. "What is that you want Fowler? I'm not in the mood for your usual bullshit."

"April since when are you ever in the mood? Is it just us or do you have a grudge towards all of

Detroit's finest?" he said putting his face nearly an inch from mine.

I faked a smile. "Well Fowler I'll have my mood back in tip-top shape as soon as I don't have faggots like yourselves come up to my house at three in the morning asking to search my house three to four times a week. It's been eighteen months already. I told you the first time and I'm telling you for the last, I'm _not _an assassin. So cut the charade. Now why don't you just come inside get some coffee and a couple of donuts and get the fuck out of here." I turned around making my way back leaving two unhappy cops in the process and a couple of shocked Mercer brothers.

"Nice girl" said Jack looking at April as she walked out on the street.

"Don't get attached Jack. She's trouble. An assassin, as you heard, doesn't play games, and by the looks of it doesn't have time for any." Said Green as he, Fowler, and Bobby went back inside the house.

He didn't know what, but there was something about this girl that caught his attention. It was first when he saw her run out of the funeral and just now as she proved her toughness sticking up to

Fowler and Green. He watched her now as she jumped into her car to go to the "dry cleaners" as he overheard her saying before entering the car. Jack didn't know why, didn't care but he was going to keep an open mind about this……..April Pearson girl.

A/N: And there's Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! I was a little uneasy about the part of April in her "moment" and the scene at Jerry's house! Thanks to all of you who review your reviews all made me grin like a fool! Please review!


	3. Name Of The Game Is Murder

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks! With projects, finals and bitchy teachers I haven't had a long time to update! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Here we get to see April _after hours. _Enjoy!

Disclaimer: -Huffs- No I don't own anything! Must you rub it in!

Chapter 3: Name of The Game Is Murder

_I dream about, how it's going to end,_

_Approaching me quickly,_

_Leaving a life of fear,_

_I only want my mind to be clear,_

_People, making fun of me,_

_For no reason but jealousy, _

_I fantasize about my death,_

_I'll kill myself from holding my breath._

My cell phone started ringing but I didn't bother to pick it up. I was in the car waiting for over an hour for this moment to come. My lips moved to the lyrics of the song as I waited for whoever it was to leave a message. I was getting impatient as to not knowing what or who was I making my mark on tonight.

The phone vibrated indicating that the caller whoever it was had left a text message. As I flipped it opened I was stunned to silence as to what it said:

_348 Wicker Ave_

_Building # 406_

_6th Fl. Apt 6H_

My mind was boggling as I tried to digest what was just read. The upsetting thing wasn't the address, instead who the address _belonged _to. I left my pondering for later as I turned on the ignition and made my way down the dark streets of Detroit.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So this was Wicker Avenue. Consisting of only bums, whores, and run downed buildings. I stayed in the car unable to move for several minutes; my knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. I got out of the car forcing my feet to move. I stopped in front of the building and heaved a sigh. This was it.

The building smelled of urine as I made my way up the stairs. Each stepped creak as if this were a horror movie moving to its climax. I made sure that each tenant was sleeping in a sound slumber before I went upstairs.

Apt 6H. I bent down to pick the lock but found there was no need. The locks were basically ripped from the door itself. Can this be any easier? I pushed the door slightly hoping no one was home. The apartment was completely empty, no furniture, not even a bed.

Shards of glass were littered all over the floor. I made sure not to create any sound that would make my presence known. I checked everywhere for a sense of life, something, anything...but nothing.

I walked down the corridor and felt relieved. Apparently, no one was home. I was about to turn around walking toward the door when I saw a small glow coming from the master bedroom.

It was a candle, freshly ignited. The incense of vanilla wafted up my nostrils. I slowly creaked the door opened hoping that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me again.

The bedroom along as the rest of the house was empty; except for an old desk in the far back facing the opposite direction of the door. He was there, writing in a journal of some kind. I crept slowly towards him; my hand was creeping towards my holster when he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I was wondering when they were going to come here personally. I guess you finally got tired of sending out those eviction notices."

He didn't even bother to turn around, but kept on ranting.

"But let me reassure you that you being here don't change things. I _won't_ leave without a fight. I have lived in this building for over four years. And now because I'm a year behind rent you're going to kick me out. Well good luck trying to find someone to move into this dump that you, and I, have found to call a 'home'."

He finally turned around and as he did his body stood in full shock. Seeing that I wasn't the person he was expecting and the fact that I had a gun in my right hand, his eyes widen like saucers as he slowly stood up and fully faced me.

"Wa….what...do….you….you want?" His body was trembling. Incredible as just moments ago he was lecturing about putting up a fight.

"The matter is not what I want is want you have done." I felt my pupils dilate. It was as if he was a gazelle and I was a lion waiting to claim what soon is to be mine.

"I don't…didn't do nothing. Do you think I would be here if I have?"

"I don't have time for your mockery, this is about the past. _Our_ past and how it has destroyed _my _future" My gun was pointed right at him, as my finger itched to pull the trigger.

"The past?" He stepped two paces toward me. "I haven't done anything…to anybody….ever. If you don't leave I _will _call the police."

I managed to suppress a laugh. "The police? Are so you dim-witted that you think the _police_ could help you." I stepped inches from his face. The candle's glow illuminating my face. "How can you not remember who I am after all that you did to me?"

He finally recognized who I was. "April?"

"Good to see you too _Dad._ What's the matter? Forget you had a daughter? Now don't go playing like you've suddenly diminished your past and now take on the role of model citizen. Doesn't suit you! Not back then not now!" I wanted to get this over with. The sweet release of this burden that's had me crawling at my feet for too long. Who ever said revenge isn't sweet might as well have said Batman and Robin weren't gay.

He moved closer to the door. Soon as he was inches from the door decided to make a run for it. I smiled. A true smile I hadn't done in years. He didn't make it far for as soon as he got out the door.

_BANG!_

In the leg.

He dropped to his feet. Dragging himself towards the door. While his hands leaving traces of blood on the floor as the shards of glass sunk into his skin.

"Face it Dad. You can't walk….your losing too much blood. So why don't you just let me finish you off. Put us both out of our misery." I leaned against the wall twirling my gun as I watched my father.

"April." His breathing became heavy. "You…your crazy. Please don't….kill me."

I walked towards him my boots making a hollow sound against the wooden floor. Seeing my father begging for his life was making this worth the wait. I grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Well Dad its been wonderful. Sorry we missed the father daughter bonding. Well at least we'll both have this as a pleasant memory of our last moment together." I cocked my head to the side. "Well…..at least I will." I raised my arm pointing the gun right above his forehead.

"WAIT! APRIL DON'T DO THIS!" Tears were forming from the corners of his eyes. "Please at least give me a chance to something."

"Five seconds."

"April, I'm sorry for what I did…"

"_Five."_

"Listen! Back then I had my problems, but now I'm different. It's not too late to be a family once again."

"_Four."_

"Please tell me you aren't going to pull the trigger. I just told you I'm sorry, April…"

"_Three."_

"NO! APRIL! Sweetheart, you cant leave me like this…"

"_Two"._

"DON'T! I'M YOUR FATHER AND I'LL ALWAYS BE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR SAY! APRIL! NOOOO……"

"_One."_

_Bang! _

It was a dream turned to a reality, a burden that has been lifted off me. My body stood rigid as my mind was computing my father's last words.

_I'm your father and I'll always be no matter what._

He was right. This hadn't changed anything. He was dead but I felt as if he was still living through me. I felt his blood inner twine with my own. My body trembling from the rage that was bubbling inside me. It wasn't suppose to be this way. All these years I've dreamt this day and now it's gone.

I knew I had to at least finish the job. I grabbed him by the legs and dragged his body to the door. I took one last look on my father seeing the hole seared in his forehead. Not even a tear escaped from my eyes as I felt numb. Always did. Always have to, when your on the job.

I glanced back at the bedroom, candle still glowing. I let go of my father and walked inside his bedroom. I walked to blow the candle out but my foot found the journal my dad was writing in when I found him. Thinking of nothing in particular I picked up the journal, blew out the candle, and walked out leaving a piece of me behind.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Strumming on his old guitar to keep the tears from falling Jack only had one thought in his head. Wasn't really a thing he was thinking about more over a certain _she. _He was captivated by her. Especially her eyes. Evergreen green. They were like closed doors that not everyone was privy to. Her dark brown locks that cascaded down at her shoulders in loose curls. He was attracted to her, that he knew. But what questioned him most of all was how? When all he knew about her was her name.

"Still making a lot of racket on that thing?" said Bobby as he went and crouched on the floor head resting against the bed.

"Yeah, I'm still making a lot of racket." Jack smiled as he fiddled with a match to light his cigarette. "Is it weird in mom's room?"

"What? It's crazy. She left everything the same." Bobby looked at Jack and noticed that he wasn't paying attention. "Hey! Fairy! What you thinking about? Look at you drooling all over the fucking pillows!"

"Bobby."

"What?"

"What do you thing of that April Pearson girl that Green showed us today?"

Bobby threw his head back and laughed. "I knew it had to be something like that! What you saw her too? Fine piece of ass right there. Why you asking? What, you want a new friend to play dress up with, huh fairy?"

"Shut up Bobby! Do you really think she's an assassin?"

Bobby cracked his knuckles. "Jackie poo don't believe everything you hear. But who knows. Well if she is I wouldn't mind to be on her hit list." Bobby chuckled as he stood up.

Standing at the doorway stood a grinning Jerry. "What you smiling about Jerry? You with your big ass beaver teeth."

Grinning Jeremiah said, "Nothing just happy to see you man. Happy to see my brothers."

"Yeah Jerry, happy to see you to." Bobby said unenthusiastically.

"Well, I'm going to buy a turkey. Have a real Thanksgiving dinner just like Ma would have wanted." And with somber faces Jerry and Bobby left the room.

"_I wonder if I'll see her again." _Thought Jack as he went downstairs to see the hockey highlights of today's game. But what Jack didn't know was that destiny had dealt him a good hand. And when it came to the Mercer family destiny was something that didn't come knocking very often.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So…how'd it go." Andrea said eating a bowl of popcorn while watching an old re-run of _Everybody Loves Raymond. _

I plopped myself on the couch. "I can't say it was okay but it wasn't bad." I smiled.

"What's with the smile? You're freaking me out. You look like The Joker, all you need is the green hair and the tacky purple suit."

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her face. "What, I can't have a good day now on the job."

She gave me a stern look. "Not when your job consists of killing innocent people Abe. You know one of these days the tables are going to turn, and _you'll_ be on the other end." She glanced at the journal in my hands. "What's that? The _Dummies guide _to murdering."

"Very funny. I see that you watching too much of these barbaric comedies that you and everyone in this doomed society thinks is funny has given you a sense of humor. But, all you're doing is helping these bastards on television make millions. Now excuse me while I go and help society get rid of all the filth in this town." Leaving an open mouthed Andrea I went and locked myself in my room.

_June 13, 1999_

_I'm a free man. The words feel sour to me as I thought it would never become reality. All those years in prison with no escape. Four walls closing in with no room to breathe. Now I don't have to worry about dropping the soap anymore. And now I can use the bathroom without someone looking over my shoulder. My adrenaline's pumping so fast I feel like running. I fell like running into her arms. My love, how I miss her smile. And my little princess. But no, I can't see them just yet. I need to show them I've changed. When I see them I'm going to be the perfect family man. But first, how much does a couple of hookers cost these days. Six years and nobody to please you but yourself can make a man go crazy._

_Respectably Yours,_

_John Pearson_

I flipped through the pages of my dad's old journal. Amazing how I felt like I knew him with just reading his daily entries. I noticed that my father had changed. Apart from the first couple of entries my father had gotten his act together. A new man as he said it. I went to the last page that he had written which was only a few hours ago. It read:

_November 24, 2005_

_I remember telling myself that the man I was, was a demon that took pleasure in destroying my life. Six years and I finally realized that no demon had entered inside me. It was that I had become that demon. I look at my life now and it's pitiful. I have no job, no money, not even food to diminish the storm in my stomach. I feel like a walking skeleton. But I know things will get better. I have faith. What is faith if we don't…_

I noticed a tear drop fall on my face down to the paper. I bit my lip to contain myself. What is happening to me? I felt my burden dawn upon me once again. I thought killing my father would make things better. I thought I would be able to live my life again. But I'm an assassin….my life is never going to normal. I felt dizzy and lied on my bed. I felt the sandman come and take me to the gates of hell. But this time was different because the first thing I heard was me calling someone else's name.

"_Jack!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I heard gun shots._

"_April!" _

_I heard him calling me but my body couldn't move. Tears streamed down my face as I noticed that arms were wrapped around my waist trying to stop me._

"_Let go Bobby!" I was kicking furiously, dying to reach his body. Dying to save him._

"_Bobby!"_

_His voice made my heart break. With just one word I felt all his pain, and more._

"_Jack!" Bobby said reloading his gun._

_I managed to wriggle out of Bobby's grip. I found my gun at my feet and ran out of the house. Within two seconds, three guys were shot down. Adrenaline pumping to the maximum I ran over to Jack who was beyond help._

"_Jack! Baby, don't leave me!" I grabbed his hand and put it up to my cheek. _

_I saw him choking, dying to say something but the only thing that managed to suppress his mouth was blood. I saw the tears come out of his eyes as we both knew that no one could save him. _

"_Jack, please." I sobbed never letting go of his hand._

"_April." _

_I saw him smile at me through bloody teeth. "Jack?"_

"_I love you, April." His smile still plastered on his face was the only thing he left me. His hand dropped to the ground as I stood shocked that this was it. I heard sirens in the background but I didn't care. The only person who truly gave a dam about me was gone. Forever._

"April! April! Wake up!"

My eyes opened and I realized it was just a dream. Body sweating, hands trembling, my mind was a whirlwind of questions.

"April!"

"What!" I said rubbing my temples.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay? Ask ahead."

"Which one you prefer, the turkey dinner with mashed potatoes and green beans, or, the grilled chicken with rice pilaf and buttered corn." She said, holding up two TV dinners.

I glared at her realizing how much I hate the holidays.

A/N: And there ends Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! This was my favorite chapter to write somehow! So nothing left to say except…REVIEW PEOPLE!


	4. Capturing Hearts with Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been literally forever since I updated, but life has its moments when it's a bitch, so what can I say. But I promise to all you readers who have been reading my story that I _am _going to finish this story. I don't like it when other people abandon their stories, so you won't be seeing me doing it. Well without further ado here's the long awaited Chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** Two Words. Not mine.

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Chapter 4: Capturing Hearts with Rose Petals**

Eating TV dinners while watching the Thanksgiving Parade isn't exactly what someone would call the _perfect _Thanksgiving, but for me and Andrea it was something. In a weird pathetic sort of way.

"Andrea this sucks."

"What'cha mean?" said Andrea while fighting with a piece of undercooked meat.

"What do you mean "what'cha mean?" Look at us!"

I turn to her and notice she's finally gotten the message. Letting go of her fork she says with solemn eyes "I guess your right. We do look pathetic," she slumps down in the couch. "But what else are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you but I think I'm heading off."

"Where?"

"I don't know anywhere."

"You mean anywhere the mob calls you."

Standing up and throwing my tray in the trash I yell from the kitchen, "I don't work for the mob, Andrea. And you can let the subject of me being an assassin go already. I'm tired of this fucking bullshit you constantly throw in _my _fucking face!"

As soon as the words escape my mouth I know I've gone too far. But before I leave I take a look at her, she's slumped in her seat playing with her food. I realize that in the past few days I've been acting like a real jerk. Especially today when it is Thanksgiving after all. I just need time to think. "Andrea, I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jerk. I guess since Evelyn's gone I don't have any one to talk to."

I figure my poor pep talk didn't work due to the fact that she hadn't moved a muscle. So instead I added, "Andrea how about before I come back I'll bring you something to eat, and this time real food." I added nudging her in the ribs with my elbow.

It worked since a small smile crept up her face.

"Okay."

We exchanged hugs and I started my way to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh and April..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a child, you don't need to talk to me like one." said Andrea crossly with both arms on her hips.

I give her a shrug accompanied with a smile before I left.

But as the sacred moment between both girls reeled through Andrea's mind she finally made the realization, "Wait...you can talk to me." said Andrea ever so quietly as she stared at the place where not two seconds ago her best friend in the whole world stood.

_Mercer Household_

"Bring out that bird!"

All three Mercers sat around the table as Jack emerged out from the kitchen holding a giant bird the size of a water melon.

"Here let me hold that fairy, before you drop it just like you did with your masculinity." said Bobby as he snatched away the bird from Jack's hands.

"I could've done it _myself_, Bobby." muttered Jack under his breath.

"Sure think, Jackie." replied Bobby.

All four brothers stood up and held hands forming a circle of unity. Bobby said 'Grace' though no one was really paying attention. Everyone's eyes, even Bobby's, were all staring at the empty seat that should've been filled with Evelyn's warmth and grace; but unfortunately wasn't.

Sitting down an awkward silence erupted in each of them but just kept it to themselves, making the matter worse. The usual clattering of plates passed around the table and the occasional "would you pass the salt please," was deafening to Bobby. But rather than make a fuss he decided to let things sift out for a while.

Ten minutes soon turned to thirty...increasing to sixty and so on, Bobby had had enough.

"To hell with this man," said Bobby standing up with beer in hand, "let's go get a pick up game. Some quick sticks and tight-"

"It's too cold man, I didn't come all the way out here to play no damn hockey!" exclaimed Angel shivering at just the thought of being out in the cold.

"Come on ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills!" replied Bobby ignoring all excuses and running up the stairs to gather up his gear.

Twenty minutes later neighbors nearby were peeking out there windows wondering who on earth would be so idiotic, moronic, and stupid to be playing hockey with the extreme low temperatures outside.

Well Bobby Mercer, that's who.

"Yeah! Come on, pass it!"

Those were the only sounds that anyone would hear if passing by the ice rink. Passerby's stared and watched mortified how competition can turn the game from friendly to brutal. Children sat in the cold egging on one team until one member consequently suffered a bloody nose and quickly turned their heads to the opposite team.

"Jackie, you fairy! Pass the fucking puck!" yelled Bobby across the rink, waiting for the pass to score in the goal.

Jackie made the pass and failed. Calling a timeout Bobby along with Angel and Jerry (who was talking on the phone to Camille and Daniela while he played).

"Jack, what the fuck! I was right there! You're fucking telling me that you don't even know how to use your fucking stick!" said Bobby who was red and shaking his head uncontrollably. "And you Jerry, what the hell..." continued Bobby still on the rampage, "...talking on the phone to Camille. Look you better turn it off..._now _Jerry!"

Jack was tired, he didn't want to play hockey. He was freezing in just his grey sweatshirt and jeans, not bothering to bundle up. "Fuck this." Jack muttered under his breath not realizing that Bobby was standing near earshot.

"Fuck what?!" said Bobby, whilst cupping one hand to his left ear.

"THIS!" said Jack throwing his hockey stick on the ice. "It's fucking freezing here and I _don't_ need your bullshit to make things worse than they already are! I'm leaving." said Jack as he left, leaving both Bobby still with his hand cupped to his ear frowning, and a jaw dropped Angel and Jerry in his wake.

_Monroe Cemetery_

Seeing her wasn't something that I intended to do when I left the house, but it seemed as if all signs lead to here. Clutching a bouquet of white roses, her favorite, I marched towards the old rusty gates that led to Monroe Cemetery. Passing by what seemed like thousands of graves I quickened my pace. I didn't know any of these people or why their lives had ended but I felt a certain connection between them.

_Susie Carmichaels_

_1999-2005_

_"Beloved Daughter and Angel", _

_Mitch Sanders_

_1972-1989_

_"World's Greatest Son",_

_Lloyd Andrew McFarley_

_1963-2002_

_"We'll miss you Tubbs!"_

The list of names went on and on. Who knows how many people here could've been our cure for cancer, world hunger, AIDS.

Snapping myself back into reality I realized I finally reached my destination.

_Dana Pearson_

_1959-1992_

_'Beloved Mother'_

Memories came flooding back to me as I remember when me and Andrea would always sneak in at night to come her. But now almost more than fourteen years later it all changed. I set the white roses on the ground not knowing what to do with them. What do you say to someone after you haven't seen them for this long?

"I hate you." I whispered. _I can't lie to myself anymore._

"Why did you leave? Why did you lie to me?" Once I started I just couldn't stop.

"You told me that God was always taking care of us. That nothing bad would ever happen to those who prayed and went to Mass. Well, didn't we go to Mass every fucking Sunday and pray every god damn day! Why did you marry him? Dad. Is he there with you? Well of course not, he's burning in hell right now where he fucking belongs. Did you know what the fuck he did to me? Guess because he didn't have you he opted for the next best thing. Lucky me." I grew so frustrated not knowing what to do with myself that I took each flower and ripped its head off. Its petals loose in my hands until the roses were nothing but stems. Clasping the white petals tightly in my hands I let them go. Let them go just as I had with my buried feelings that ached to be free.

Wind picking up I drew my hands tightly around my jacket, hands turning numb from the cold. I watched as the remaining petals wandered freely, passing other graves and beyond. Looking around what did I gain from this? Nothing. I never did gain anything.

It was freezing and Jack silently cursed himself yet again for not bundling up. His mind wandering to nowhere, letting his feet guide him he found himself at Monroe Cemetery. He needed to see her. He remembered when she once told him that no matter what happened she would be there for him. He hoped with every inch of his body that she was right.

He wasn't surprised when he felt tears stinging his eyes as soon as he walked up to her grave.

"Hey Ma." The words drowning slightly by the wind nearby.

"I miss you...we all do." He felt like an idiot. Why didn't it feel right? _Because you're talking to a tombstone jackass._

"Jackie. Jackie."

It couldn't be. Yet it was. There she was sitting right across from him next to her tombstone. He knew it was just his imagination, but in the back of his mind he hoped it wasn't.

"Jackie, look at me."

He did.

"Honey I know this is hard for you. But you know deep inside your strong."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not Ma."

"Don't you dare say that Jack Mercer! I'm not asking you to forget about me, but just know that I am here, always." she said pointing with her index finger to her heart.

"How do I know it's going to be okay Ma? I need a sign. Just give me a sign, something...anything Ma." Wiping the tears from his eyes Jack looked up and found out that she was gone. Again. And it hurt just the same.

Taking in his surroundings Jack noticed that with every gust of wind blowing towards him a blanket of rose petals danced in the wind flowing towards him. Picking one up off the ground Jack looked around to find where it had come from. Scanning around he found that he wasn't alone. _It's her. _He thought to himself.

Finding himself in a trance he decided to just go up and talk to her. What's the worse that could happen right?

Nothing else? No that was it. So many years since I've seen her and basically all I could come up with was an 'I hate you and everybody should go to hell rant.'

"Forgive me." I said shocking myself and probably my mother as well.

Picking up the head-less rose stems I turned around and found _him_ staring at me.

_The guy from that nightmare last night. Where on earth did that dream come from?_

"Hey?" _Well this isn't awkward at all._

"Hey." _Her eyes are gorgeous._

"So, trying to exorcise some demons too."

"Yeah. I uh...guess so. "Said Jack extending his arm towards mine."Jack Mercer."

"April...Pearson." I said shaking his hand.

"Ummm...was that you with the rose petals?" He said pointing towards my head-less rose stems.

"Oh yeah. Why be selfish. More to everyone!" I said smiling.

A weird silence erupted. I didn't know if it was because I was the one who found his mother's dead body or because we were having polite conversation in a cemetery.

"Well. It ummm...was nice meeting you Jack. I umm should be going now." I walked passed him towards the car quickening my pace.

"Will I see you again?"

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Was the thought that reverberated in each other's mind?

"Well Jack that depends." I said walking two feet towards him with a smile plastered on my face.

"Depends on what?" He said confused by where I was going with this.

"Depends on how much faith you have." Giving him a last smile I left jogging towards the car not bothering to find out his response.

_Depends on how much faith you have._

"That's it." he said in particular to no one. "The sign." _She's the sign Ma sent me. _

And with that Jack Mercer knew that he was in fact going to be seeing April Pearson very soon. But just not as soon as he thought.

Driving in the car and the only thing I could think about was the previous moments in my head reeling.

_Maybe there's more to Jack Mercer than we thought April. Did Evelyn ever mention him? No. That's weird. Looks like a Mamma's Boy._

Pulling in the drive way I still couldn't get Jack Mercer out of my head. Fumbling with the keys I noticed my hands were shaking. What the fuck is so great about _Jack Mercer._

_Well he is kind of cute._ _Has a weird punk thing going on._ Oh my god what am I thinking?

"ANDREA!" I said screaming as soon as I opened the door.

"WHAT!?" she said running down the stairs.

I reached inside the closet and grabbed the old baseball bat Andrea kept incase someone ever tried to "rob" us.

"Here hit me in the head. A good whack. I think I've gone insane."

"What are you talk-?"

"No time woman! This is a life or death situation we're talking about here!"

"Okay." she said easing the bat on her shoulder ready to take a swing.

But as soon as I closed my eyes waiting for her to take a hit, the phone rang. We both looked at each other not knowing what to do. Skull bashing, then phone. Or phone, then skull bashing.

I decided to go with the latter and started walking towards the phone.

"But what happened to the skull-bashing?!" she said obviously disappointed that she'd have to wait two more minutes to bash my brains out.

"In a minute." I said holding my hand up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. Hey April!"

_Jerry?_ "Hey Jerry, uh what can I do for you?"

"Well uh, I was wondering if you could baby-sit for me and Camille tomorrow. I know its short notice but you know with what Ma and things going around the-"

"Jerry calm down. I'll do it." _Friday night babysitting? I really need a social life._

"Really? Oh well thanks April. Tomorrow night 7:30?"

"7:30. Bye Jerry." I said signing the verbal contract, gaining an east fifty in my pocket.

"So ready for that bashing now?" said Andrea coming into the room bat in hand.

_Eager much?_

A/N: There's chapter 4. I know it was short and the meeting between Jack and April didn't go that well. But's it's suppose to be like that, for now. Well next chapter: Fowler pays April a visit, and April babysitting, with the help of a certain rocker. Please review. I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter. I'll be posting Chapter 5 in no more than 2 to 3 weeks! Maybe by the end of spring break. Consequence of too much time on my hands. Ah...now I'm rambling.


	5. Here Comes the Rain

**A.N. Hey guys. I personally give you permission to pummel with a plastic bat for not updating. Time just slipped away I guess. BUT NO MORE! I promise to you all that I'm going to finish this story and that I'm going to update more frequently. So that is my vow as my new name is Yellow Striped MONSTER! **

**So happy reading!**

Chapter 5

Here Comes the Rain

Mid-Friday afternoon and the skies were gray, threatening rain on downtown Detroit. Children everywhere were sulking inside; upset they'd have to spend the remnants of their Thanksgiving vacation indoors. It seemed as if all of Detroit was under a dark cloudy veil, well except for Jack Mercer that is.

"Oh baby it's what you do to me, that smile, that hair, that-"

_No that wasn't it._ Jack thought, strumming random notes on his guitar.

It surprised himself that he couldn't get her out of his head. It wasn't like him to act this way. He had never expressed much of an interest in girls the way his older brothers had. Where Angel on the hand created the whole game of dating. Jack remembered when he was young that he would see Angel dragging giggling, drunken girls to his room, for a little shot at "nookie". Jack on the other hand was shy, didn't see girls the way his older brothers did, to him they were just _there_. Nice to have, but not a necessity.

_That is until her. _He thought, racking his brain to find some decent lyrics to get this load off his chest.

She was everything that he ever thought perfect would be. Her hair was the color of dark auburn, cascading down her shoulders in long curls, that made his fingertips ache to just reach out and touch. Her eyes the color of celery, but filled with mystery and darkness, that left Jack hypnotized in an endless trance.

His mind was in a daze just _thinking_ about her. He was shocked that their meeting however brief it was stuck to him like gum on shoe. He was even thinking of writing a song about her for Christ sake!

_Shit._ He just remembered. He had band practice today not far from Jerry's at Foster's house.

Jack glanced out the window. The sky wasn't clearing anytime soon. And if he listened closely he could hear the faint sound of thunder miles away.

* * *

"APRIL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE GOT BACON!"

It was almost 2:30 and Andrea was calling me out like a chicken out of her coop with _bacon._

Ugh. I hated bacon. It was greasy, disgusting, _and repulsive_.

I tended to hate all breakfast foods, bacon, eggs, pancakes, the works. Mom use to work as a waitress at the local diner and our meals always consisted of leftover meals from the local diner. Usually breakfast, as the cook always tended to cook ten fold more than he had to. Which he would give to Mom, who would wrap it up for me to go to school. While other kids carried cupcakes and sandwiches in their lunchboxes, I carried leftover sausage and egg.

I rolled in bed facing the window. The sky so dark and gray making me feel small cuddled up in my room.

_My_ _room._

My room was the only room I had say in decorating when me and Andrea bought the house from Andrea's Aunt Marly.

It was a light mint green color. My furniture all from thrift shops and the clearance section from department stores. One time I remember me and Andrea found this antique throne like chair that was on a garage sale that we bought for a mere _five bucks_.

Another person's trash is another person's treasure.

But what first looked all shaggy and dilapidated now look furnished and Victorian, after I fixed it up to the way I desired it.

Rolling out of bed, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and went back to see any messages on my phone. None. Good, all smooth sailing, by tonight I'd have $1400 hotwired to the various bank accounts I made so nothing would look gray. Especially with the police, it was all black or white with these people. Not bothering to get dressed I went downstairs in just my shorts and black tank top.

"About time. Your eggs are getting cold."

_Hmm...What's she up to. _Andrea looked happier than usual, wearing her "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"What's up with you? You look...giddy." I said, taking a sip on my orange juice.

"I have a date."

"WHAT?!" I said, nearly choking on my juice.

"Don't be so surprised. I have a date with Darrell."

"Who the fuck is Darrell?"

"He's the guy I met at Jerry's after Evelyn's funeral."

"Did you say funeral? Who are you, Will Ferrell from 'Wedding Crashers'? Now laughing at just the thought of Andrea actually crashing funerals.

"It's not funny."

"With you it never it. Aha! That's why I saw you all giddy and with weird crap stuck in your hair at Jerry's. Shame on you Andrea, trying to get lucky behind a bush." I said now shaking my head while trying not to laugh at the same time.

Giving me her notorious "that's not funny" glare, Andrea sulked back to the kitchen throwing the used pots and pans into the sink without much care.

This, as weird as it sounds, was our normal breakfast routine. I would say something stupid, Andrea would get mad and sulk till she found something to entertain herself to get her mind off the squabble, no matter how little it was. It was like living with a little sister who had A.D.D.

Though this time instead of finding an anonymous shiny object, outside a car horn that sounded like it was right next to my ear blared, causing me to spill my orange juice all over my tank top. Leaving me in a sticky mess and Andrea jumping for joy, running toward the door. But luckily in all my stickiness, I was much faster and rounded around the dining room table and dashed for the front door, making it nearly inches before she got there.

"April don't-!"

"Don't what?" I said pretending to have no idea what she was talking about.

"April!" she said shrilly. "You always do this! Every time some guys about to pick me up on a date you do the overprotective mother bit and drive him away."

Unfortunately for Andrea, I wasn't paying an ounce of attention to her and was looking out the little window on the door, watching this "Darrell", thinking he was going to come into _my house_. Well, we'll see what this Darrell has to offer.

Opening the door in a smooth motion, not leaving Darrell to ring the doorbell me and an embarrassed looking Andrea went to greet him.

_Not bad._ He wasn't my type of guy, but didn't send me screaming in the other direction. He was tall, light caramel skinned, and didn't look like trouble. In fact, he looked like an ordinary guy.

"So...your Darrell?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

Poor chum was looking from me to Andrea in utter confusion. "Right. So what makes you eligible to date Andrea?"

"April stop. This isn't a beauty pageant for goodness sakes. So, we're gonna go now. See you after you come back from Jerry's tonight." said Andrea taking Darrell by the arm and slowly backing away from the front porch, down the steps into the car.

"Ahhhh...kids." I said shaking my head, and closing the door to go run upstairs since the spilt orange juice had caused the shirt to stick to my skin. _Disgusting._

_Mercer Household_

"Fairy! What the hell! Where's breakfast?!" said Bobby pulling a beer from the fridge looking around to see if his breakfast had magically appeared out of thin air.

"Breakfast Bobby? Its 2: 30 don't you mean lunch?

"What!?" said Bobby turning, putting his face within two inches of Jack's.

Instead of staying to face a grumpy Bobby, Jack slid from his chair and took his guitar and started randomly strumming his guitar on the front porch waiting for his band mates to pick him up for practice.

* * *

Having just changed into a basic white T-Shirt, I decided to settle myself on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn and popped in _Casablanca_ in the DVD slot.

But just as the opening credits began rolling on the screen the doorbell rang.

_Who the hell is that?_

Getting off the couch, feeling pretty pissed off; I walked over and opened the door.

_Great. Just mother fucking great._

Because here in front of me stood the one person who I most despised in the whole entirety of Detroit.

_Fowler._

"What's the matter April? Not happy to see me?" said Fowler, his lips pursed in a smirk that I just wanted to smack right out of his face.

The sky behind him had grown darker. The color of charcoal; Mother Nature rumbling in the distance. A storm was coming. And it was ready to give someone a serious beat down.

"What do you want _now _Fowler?" I said gritting my teeth. I was itching to spork his eyes out with a spoon.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by for a visit." Rain drops were starting to sprinkle his black trench coat.

"Not without a warrant, can you dream of coming into my house."

"Well I _would _get one, but then I would have to tell the judge why, and the last thing I want is to get you in trouble, my dear April." He said, now pushing his way passed me into the house, with smirk in tow, to shelter himself from the rain.

Shutting the door I turned to him. "And why am I in trouble exactly."

Eyeing me up and down, seeing me in only my black pajama shorts and white t-shirt; I guess I've turned him on. Keeping a mental note in my head to dress like a Mormon when I know Foster's around, I cleared my throat to get his attention back to my face.

"Fowler, if you just came here to take a look at the merchandise, I suggest you take a picture and wait till you get home, where you're free to jerk off till the cows come home."

And before I know it, he's within three inches of my face; his putrid breath huffed in my face.

"Can't help it Abe-"

"_Don't_ call me that!" I said gritting my teeth so hard I could've sworn I heard them crack.

Just his smile made me want to kick him straight where the sun don't shine.

"You can't blame me April, your gorgeous. Just too damn _fuckable_, if you catch my drift. You know, you have no clue how many nights I've jerked off to you, aching to make you scream. And I know you killed that man April. Frank Pearson. I found his body. I haven't told Green about this yet, but-"

I laughed to myself. Was he really serious?

"So you're telling me that if I sleep with you, you won't tell Green that I so "happened" to kill my father who I haven't seen since I was sixteen?"

His hand traveled up my leg, now slipping under my t-shirt and resting on my bare hip.

"That's exactly what I mean doll face."

I pushed him off me and taking his wrist dragged him to the living room and pushed him on the couch. Getting on top and straddling him, he took no time in burying his head on my neck. Making sure to mark me with his lips in any spot he found. After some time, I could tell that someone was starting to enjoy this way too much, when I felt his boner digging into my inner thigh.

Ok. Funs over, _doll face._

Twisting my arm backwards to touch the floor, I decided to have a practice run of Andrea's 'what we do, when we're being attacked by robbers' test.

_Where the hell did she put it?_

Ah. _Finally._

And, three….two…..one.

_WHAM!_

Climbing off him, I hit him again with the baseball bat.

"Ow…STOP IT! What the hell are you doing, you stupid bitch?"

"Get-the-fuck-out-of-my-house!" I screamed, hitting him in the arm with every word.

Running out the living room into the entrance hall, he turned with his infamous smirk and said, "You're gonna pay for that Pearson. You've been knocking on the devil's door long enough, and guess who just happened to answer?"

"Hmm…tough question. I'll pick the maid……..final answer." I said hitting him with the baseball bat one last time, right in the back of the head ;giving him a head start down the steps."

"I SWEAR YOUR'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR THAT PEARSON!"

"Damit. So who was it? The gardener?" I said not bothering to hear his retort as I slammed the door and watched him drive away in his dilapidated Corolla.

"See?! That's how you gotta handle them hoes!"

* * *

"So I've been to talking to Sticky Joe, and he said that he was talking to some people, and that he'll probably be able to get us a gig at The Nine."

"The Nine!?" exclaimed Foster, "That place is a dive. No way are we going to play there."

"Yeah." Agreed Oscar, "I bet the pay there is like, candy store cheap."

"Candy store cheap, Oscar?" laughed Russ. "You should know out of all of us how cheap the "_Candy_ store is, huh?"

"Hey! You keep Candy out of this! She's not a stripper. She's an exotic dancer." Defended Oscar, "It pays money, so what!"

"Yeah, money for her crystal meth habit." Foster said, laughing along with Russ.

"You know what? Fuck you guys." Said Oscar putting his guitar down and heading to the refrigerator for a beer.

While Foster and Russ were still reeling in satisfaction on Oscar's outburst. Jack was sitting on Foster's old couch, that he was positive was infested with bed bugs. Notebook and pen in tow, Jack was trying to kill two birds with one stone; accept and move on about Evelyn's death, and try to at least get April out of his mind for the remaining of their band practice. Which speaking of wasn't going very well, since now Foster and Russ have provoked Oscar even more and was now throwing Foster's drumsticks at his band mates, trying to poke their eyes out.

"Guys. Come on. Stop it, Oscar." Said Jack, walking over to Oscar and snatching the drumsticks away from him. "Guys, we need to practice. We'll talk about "The Nine gig" later. Sticky Joe said 'probably' right? And come on, when has Sticky Joe ever really got us a good gig. This shouldn't surprise you all." finished Jack, while strapping his guitar on his shoulder.

"Jack, buddy, your right. We're sorry. We know that you just called this practice to get your mom's death out of your head." Said Oscar apologizing.

Jack lowered his eyes down on the grungy carpet.

"Oh-Kay!" said Foster, tossing his drumsticks in the air. "Let's get rocking' fucktards!"

"_Three."_

"_Two."_

"_On-"_

_Boom._

The lights went out, as lighting struck the nearby power line and thunder reverberated in everybody's ears.

"What the hell?!"

"OH NO! IT'S THE APOLCALYPSE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

"Shut up Oscar!" yelled Russ while Foster took his drumsticks and threw them at Oscar.

"OW, MY EYE!"

"Guys, quit it." said Jack who had ignited his cigarette lighter, casting off a small glow in the basement.

"Fost, you got any candles?

"Candles? What the hell do I look like to you Jack, Bed Bath and Beyond? No, I don't have any candles!"

"Guys, I'm scared! What if El Cuco comes out and gets us!" said Oscar who had found his way on the couch his knees pressed closely to his chest.

"Oh here we go again. You and your grandmother of a witch. What the hell is "El Coco?" Is it like a haunted coconut or something?" taunted Russ.

"Jackass! El _Cuco _is like a demonic being, and it hunts in the dark for the souls of little boys."

"Well by the size of your penis, you _are_ a little boy, so I think you should be worried Oscar."

"Hey my _Wang_ is just the right size for the ladies, thank you very much Russ!"

"Yeah, that's not what Amy said." Said Russ ducking behind Jack to avoid the pillow Oscar tossed him.

"Enough!" yelled Jack who was rubbing his temples in dismay. "You guys are acting like dumb asses! I think we had enough practice for one day."

Jack strolled over to his guitar case, careful not to bump into anything and grabbed his jacket to leave.

"So….I'll see you guys around later….or whenever." Said Jack climbing up the steps to the basement door.

"Gee….this sucks!" slurred Foster lying on the couch next to Oscar.

"What? You think he's now afraid of El Cuco too?"

"Will you stop with the damn coconut Oscar! You and Russ just threw away are only source of light!"

"Oh, no! EL CUCO! I think he's here!"

"Owww!" screamed Oscar, as he had just been slapped on the face. "Who did that?!"

"El Cuco." Murmured Foster and Russ in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally this chapter was like double the length but I decided to cut it down. Seems like a filler; I know, but some plot points and essential things were said. And wanted to give you guys an introduction to Foster, Oscar and Russ. Who in the future play key elements in April and Jack's relationship. As well as April's encounter with Foster. Promise next update will be no later by the end of the week!!

Next Chapter: Fluffy-ish goodness! Jack heads to Jerry's to dry-off, but soon finds himself baby-sitting with a _certain someone!_

So now's the time to review people!


	6. Winning Hearts and Losing Minds

Authors Note: I know it's been awhile and I sincerely apologize for that. But nevertheless, here's a new chapter.

Chapter 6

_Winning Hearts and Losing Minds_

The cold rain pounded hard on the streets, accompanied with thunder rumbling in the distance, as Jack ran down the block to Jerry's. His worn leather jacket as his only source of protection from the harsh rain, Jack was soaked down to his socks. As he rounded the corner, Jack finally found himself within a few yards from Jerry's house. Running towards the only house on the street that had the American Flag hanging on its front porch.

Jerry; _always_ the model citizen.

Knocking twice, and then another three times for someone could finally open the door Jack was shivering in his boots. Until finally, Camille opened the door, with a puzzled look on her face as soon as she saw Jack.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Jerry said that you were at a friend's house-"

"Yeah about that," said Jack cutting her off as he rubbed his damp hands together, "Things weren't going so well, so I was just wondering if I can dry off and stay here awhile."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Come on in, you're a mess." said Camille who's confusion was still etched on her face.

Stepping into the foyer of the house had Jack realized that out of all four brothers, it was Jerry who had managed to shed his past and reinvent a new life for himself. He had a wife who loved him, two adorable daughters and a nice place to call his own. But what did he have? Nothing. A couple dollars in his pocket from performing at dives like "The Nine". How far was that going to take him? When would it be his time to have something worth holding onto? The last person, who actually meant something to him, was just killed in cold blood. Maybe he should follow suit and just spare himself the suffering, in killing himself now, before someone else does.

"Jack? Hey Jack? Jack!"

"Wha?" said Jack, as he felt Jerry's hands on his shoulder shaking him.

"You okay man?" asked Jerry, mirroring the same puzzled face as his wife.

"Uh...yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"No, no it's nothing. Just Camille said you looked a bit dazed....and not to mention the fact that you're in my hall dripping wet."

"Oh." Replied Jack, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Yeah, sorry about that, it's, it's just pouring out there and-"

"Nah man. It's cool. Come on upstairs, and let's see if we can find you some clean clothes." said Jerry as he took off up the stairs while flashing his gopher like grin.

Reluctantly Jack followed, as a feeling of dread tailed at his feet.

News. _Blah. _

TRL. _Blah._

Hannah Montana. _Oh how I'd liked to cut that little bitch a new-_

_Ring. _

It's three in the afternoon, who the fuck is calling?

_Ring._

Ah screw it; I'll just let it go to voicemail.

_Ring_.

Sorry bud, I'm incommunicado.

After several rings, the machine beeped, and alas I was left in peace to wallow on my ass all day. But life is never that easy when you're April Pearson. Oh no, something always has to come and fuck your day up. A prime example as someone just began banging on the front door.

Getting off the couch, and strolling towards the door, hoping it was anyone but Fowler. Not that I'd love to go another round or two with him, and upgrade to the loaded gun nestled on my hip under my large hoodie. Looking through the peephole, I laughed at who it was.

_Paulie. _Oh, my little _Paulie._

Opening the door, I watched with amusement as Paulie sulked through the door, drenched from head to toe, clenching a battered black umbrella in his hand.

"So, guess ol' faithful didn't come through tonight" I said gesturing towards the ripped fabric and bent wiring that had once been an umbrella.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Paulie, wiping his glasses on the old handkerchief he always carries, hidden in his pocket.

"Come on Paulie, don't be a sourpuss."

Throwing the dilapidated umbrella onto the ground, Paulie plopped himself on the couch. "How many times do I have to tell you April, to not call me Paulie? My name's Paul. Not _Paulie_. So quit it, I'm not in the mood."

Sighing, I sat next to him, staring intently as he took off his boots, followed by his socks and began to wring them, dripping water on the floor.

With me and Paulie it's complicated to say what we do and don't have. I found Paulie downtown four years ago at _Rocco's_. A small dingy bar, filled with dealers and their addicts, and pimps with their whores. After multiple calls and letters informing us that we were behind on our electricity and gas bills, Andrea and I had now been living in the dark for two consecutive weeks. At the time, Andrea was working at the travel agency down on Clove road. And I was, well....I busy shoplifting from the local Wal-Mart.

But our bittersweet symphony had decided to play when Andrea quit her job, after her boss decided to make a pass at her, and just couldn't deal with rejection. And I was caught red-handed by the new sales clerk punk loading tampons on aisle six, and banned forever from the store. Andrea always asks me from time to time how I avoided being arrested, but I swore myself I would never tell her. Knowing Andrea, she frown upon the fact that I had made out with the middle aged manager and gave him the last baggie of coke I had.

Which Andrea would never find out anyways, as she'd probably go on search and destroy mode. And the last thing I want to do is lose the last brain cells I have. Yeah, maybe I like to keep some in the house for safekeeping, at hand whenever I need to take the edge off. But an addiction? Who do you think I am?

So there I was, sitting on a stool that was three-fourths packing tape, one-fourth stool as I chugged down my third cup of vodka, when a strange blurry figure sat next to me. Having enough things on my mind, I wasn't in the mood for getting hit on by any creeps tonight.

"Listen pal, I don't care what kind of loving you need, but if you know what's good for you, you'll fuck off."

A low chuckle was the only retort I got.

Glancing over at him, all I saw were a pair of blue eyes in the shrouding darkness. As I lowered my gaze I noticed that his shirt was sliced into rags. And in the middle of the rip was a poorly hidden bullet wound, gushing blood, dying his shirt into a dark musty burgundy.

"Crepes, what the hell happened to you?" I managed to whisper, my breath hitched in my throat.

"Oh you know…just fun and games." He swatted my hand away, brushing me off as if getting shot in the abdomen was just an everyday occurrence.

"No big deal? Listen, I don't know what kind of dope you're on, but your red blood cell count is lowering by the minute!"

"Hmm, lemme look at your hands."

"What the fuck you-" I managed to say before he silenced me as he grabbed both my hands, inspecting them thoroughly.

"Yup, you're fit for it."

"Fit for what?" I irritably whispered, snatching my hands back, beginning to inspect myself in order to know what the hell this guy is talking about.

"Oh come on, here I am bleeding to death, and you're not even going to give me a hand and patch me up."

"No."

"Didn't you ever want to be a candystripe when you were little?" He gave me a small pleading smile.

_Dammit. _Stick a fork in me, I'm _done_.

* * *

"Hey April? April? APRIL!"

"What, what, what! Fuck, we're not in a strip club dumbass, no need to yell." I massage my temples, feeling a migraine coming on. Glancing towards Paulie, I notice he's in a pair of dry, clean boxer shorts.

"Where the hell did you get those?" I said as I gestured toward the black shorts he had on.

"Oh. Uh, one day I left a bag of spare clothes here when the studio was being fumigated for bed bugs."

"Oh right. Okay." My head soon began to spin, and oddly enough I was sober.

"What's with you April? Shit, I swear you're so fucking weird." He muttered.

"Shut the fuck up Paulie, before I end up kicking your ass. And I was just reminiscing about old times."

His ears perked up as he asked, "Old times?"

"Yeah. The day we met to be exact."

"Aww, April who would have thought you to be so nostalgic." said Paulie as he grabbed me by the waist pulling me in closer.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just thinking about how I saved your scrawny ass that day at _Rocco's_. Where you came up to me on your knees saying 'Help me! Help me!'"

"What? I never did that. You're such a motherfucking liar."

"Whatever you say, Momma's boy."

His eyes soon turned to a dark midnight blue, an indication that he was feeling guilty as he spurted out, "You know if I could take back meeting you that day I would."

I stood up from the denim colored couch standing directly in front of him. "And why's that?"

"Because then you wouldn't have turned into this crazed killing machine you are now."

"I'm not some crazed killing machine Paul, come on." I said rolling my eyes.

"April you killed your own _father_!"

My whole body tensed as his words reverberated through the confines of my head. Fury soon began to build up inside, bubbling till the point of overflowing. "How do you know that?"

"I just do. Well, uh, it's just that people at the hatch were talking and I heard your name, so I asked Juke for the address and then—"

"Just drop it Paulie. I don't care how you know. Just let it be, please." I said cutting him off. The anger pumping through my veins had kicked my adrenaline up, my heart soon thumping wildly. I had to release this energy that was building up, transforming itself into a raging ball of fire.

"Okay, Okay, I'll drop it." said Paulie defeated. His facial expression exactly alike on the day we first met, his complexion beyond pale, drained of life.

"Pants off." I muttered, not able to stand the agony raging inside me bull, along with the tension in the room that had amounted to near toxic levels.

"What?" said Paulie, shaking his head.

"You fucking heard me Paul." I sat back down on the couch, before glancing back on the clock that hung above the television set. _4:13pm._

Paulie pulled me close to him once again, grabbing a tight hold of my hands, threading his fingers with mine. "I'm tired of being your play thing Abe; I want something more that just sex. You know that."

"Yeah well, we can't always get what we want, Paul." I whispered, averting his gaze. "So……does that mean you're saying no?"

His silence stung the air, making the room seem smaller than it appeared. Until he whispered, "No."

And after that, it was just asses and elbows.

* * *

It's 6:43pm and if I don't haul ass I'm going to be late. Putting on my all black Pumas I grab my bag and head out the bedroom door. I glance back over at Paulie who's sleeping soundly under the tangled mess of bed sheets. That was always the problem with me and Paulie; we were always trying to fight for control. Trying to gain power over the other. Him trying to get me to finally let him in, and leave this life I've constructed behind. While I was just pulling the strings in order for him to stay, no matter how much it hurt him. I glided back over to his side and swept his damp hair away from his eyes. I chuckled; he always get's so sweaty during sex. I scribbled a note on a Post-It and stuck it to his chest, saying I'd be over at Jerry's babysitting.

And ten minutes later I'm parked in front of Jerry's humble abode. The rain had let up and the sky had turned into a dingy gray, a sure sign that the storm had passed. Getting out of the car I take in Jerry's yard, which is littered with toys of all shapes and colors. I walk past a couple of wet ragged dolls and a Disney princess bike as I climb up the rickety steps and ring the doorbell.

As I wait, I peek towards the side window where the curtains aren't fully drawn. Examining it, I see littered Blue's Clue's tapes, a couple of teddy bears, a coloring book, and _a guitar_? But before I could take a second glance the door swings wide open and I'm face to face with a 6'2 goofy smiling, shaggy haired, Jack.

Who's apparently wearing a _pink feather boa?_

Of all the questions one could ask, my smartass says:

"What the fuck are you doing here? And what the hell is that doing around your neck?"

Ah, fucking _perfect_.

Next Chapter: Our soon to be more than acquaintances are going to be.........babysitting together? Chaos is sure to ensue. Stay tune.

So please review, it really helps in motivation, and please review if you have any suggestions or questions. Thanks.


End file.
